Stolen
by the-name-is-paige
Summary: AyatoxYui fluff one shot. Yui is in danger. Can Ayato save her?


"A-Ayato-kun . . . " Yui whispered to herself. It was strange, but the only thing she wanted at that moment, that horrible, terrifying moment, was to be held by Ayato.

She had been taken. By whom? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was trapped in a cold, dark cellar, with her clothes in tatters. Her hands were bound above her head, against an old brick wall and her feet were bound, as well. She couldn't hear any outside noise- no cars or people or even dogs- nothing. The chains that restrained her dug into her skin as she struggled, cutting her open and running blood down her arms.

She stopped her futile attempts at escaping her retched predicament. She flipped her short blonde hair out of her eyes to get another look at the room she was in. On the other side, she saw a long, wooden table that had shiny-looking things on them. Narrowing her eyes, she saw that those metal things were all blades.

"No, no, no, no, no," she chanted, over and over again. She thrashed wildly to loosen the chains around her wrists, but it was no use. The metal-on-metal clinking of the restraints sounded throughout the room. "Ayato-kun, please help me," Yui, poor Yui, sobbed quietly to herself. Salty tears ran down her face as the door next to the terrifying table swung open.

"Now, now, Yui," a man's voice purred evilly. "You're making too much noise. You are distubing my . . . activities." Yui couldn't see her captor. All she saw was his tall, slender sillouhette and that of a cape.

"W-Why d-did you bring me here?" Yui asked, petrified. "W-What are you g-going to do t-to . . ." She couldn't even finished her though before the man started laughing at her.

"You mortals sure are dense, aren't you?" He spat. "But, you make excellent meals. I'm going to keep you for a while, mortal." The man turned around, his cloak making a rustling sound that enhanced this movement. "I'll be back later. Then, we can have some fun."

The man exited the room and slammed the door shut. Yui jumped at the thundering sound. She heard the clicks of the door being locked and whatever hope she had left was decreasing by the second. She looked up to the ceiling and sniffled.

"Kami-sama, hear my plea . . ."

. . .

"Yui!" Ayato called from the corridor outside Yui's bedroom. "I'm hungry. I'm coming in. Whether you're decent or not." _Please don't be decent. _Ayato opened the door to find a room lacking life. "Huh?"

He scanned the room, walking further into the quarters, and his eyes fell upon Yui's necklace. Her pink cross on a chain sparkled in the low light. He picked up the heirloom and examined it. He tossed it back on the bed before making his way to the open balcony door. He found an odd sight. Where Yui's rose in a vase usually was, it wasn't, and instead it was on the ground. He squatted next to it. Water pooled the carpet, the vase lay in peices, and the rose wilted, submitting to age. Little did he know, this was the place where she was attacked.

"What happened here?" Ayato asked himself. He ran his hand through his red hair. He stood back up and grabbed Yui's cross again. He inhaled the scent of her and his mouth watered. "Someone took what belongs to me. I have to get her back."

. . .

"You can call me Niku-sama," the scary man was back in the room with Yui. "I am going to call you Slave."

"M-My name is Y-Yui," the blonde girl protested weakly, only to earn a slap across the face by her 'master'.

"Silence, Slave. I will not tolerate insolence," Niku said. He had short purple hair and wore a black button-down shirt. He had black jeans and loafers on, as well.

Yui was wincing at the pain. Being slapped was so degrading to her, yet so arousing to her captor, the sadistic bastard that stole her away. Yui's pale cheek was turning pink from the abuse, and Niku licked his lips.

"This is exciting to you, isn't it?" He chuckled darkly. "Naughty girl. Here I thought you were conservative." He took a few steps closer to her, closing the distance between them. Yui flinched back from him as he lowered his head to her neck. Niku inhaled deeply through his nose. "Mm, you smell amazing. It's breath taking, really."

Niku licked Yui's collarbone, earning a sound of resentment from his captive. Niku smirked and placed his hands on Yui's hips, keeping her from moving too much. He started sucking on the white skin of her neck and Yui gasped, face reddening. Niku pulled her shirt up, rubbing his cold hands on her warm stomach, inching his way up excrutiatingly slowly.

"No," Yui begged. "S-Stop." Niku laughed at her, removing his lips from her neck.

"You're so helpless. So powerless," He moved his hand to her face an brushed some hair from her eyes. "I love it. It really gets me going. In fact, I'm having a hard time controling myself as it is." He licked his lips and flashed his dazzling white fangs. "I might just suck you dry, Slave."

"Like hell!" Ayato yelled, coming up behind Niku and kicking him in the back. Niku grunted in pain as he was thrown to the ground.

"A-Ayato-kun!" Yui said, a surprizing smile stretched across her face. "You came for me!"

"I was hungry," Ayato dismissed coolly. "No one steals from Yours Truly and gets away with it." He growled. As Niku climbed to his feet, still dazed, Ayato lunged forward and plunged a dagger into his heart. Niku grunted, splurtting blood from his mouth.

"S-Subaru-kun's knife?" Yui asked, amazed. He had given it to her before, but she had forgotten all about it. And now, she was witnessing her hero murder her captor, but all she could feel was sympathy for the one who degraded her.

"Yui, did he . . . did he violate you?" Ayato asked, not looking at her, but at the bleeding body. Yui looked concerned as she replied.

"W-What do you-"

"Did he take you!?" Ayato yelled furiously. "How can a mortal be this stupid!? Did he take you before I could . . ." Ayato trailed off and sighed.

After Ayato retreived the dagger implanted in Niku's sternum, he walked over to Yui and unchained her feet before going up and unchaining her hands. She collapsed into his arms, weak. Ayato sat on the ground with Yui in his lap. He took off his jacket and covered her shivering body with it. Yui looked up at him with pink eyes.

"Ayato-kun-"

"Be quiet," he interrupted. He leaned down to her and went to her neck. He licked her neck and kissed it gently. "You are mine. Forever and always. Never forget." His breath touched her skin, and Yui shivered, but not from the cold. Ayato penetrated her skin with his fangs and sucked her blood. Yui went rigid as she always did.

After Ayato had his fill, being sure to leave Yui concious, he raised his gaze to her face. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Ayato leaned forward and placed his lips on hers, making Yui's eyes shoot open. Ayato's eyes, though, were closed, savoring the moment, the sensation.

"Let's go home," Ayato whispered when he pulled away. Yui nodded and the two were gone in an instant.


End file.
